Swimming Lessons
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Lily Luna doesn't want to go to swimming lessons...and of course James makes it worse. Written by Lily!


**Hey y'all. This is my homework for Professor Mist and his assistants Aly and Lune! Yeah, that's right! I'm a part of Gryffindor House! I took the "Swimming Lessons" prompt, and here is my story. I want constructive critism, but please explain it. I don't mind flames, but I don't want a "it sucks. nuff said" review. At least tell me what's awful about it if you want to say that it's awful. Anyway, without further ado, Swimming Lessons!**

"I WON'T!" Lily screamed, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T! WON'T WON'T WON'T!"

Harry groaned at the sounds of his four year old daughter's shrieks. It was a completely normal and peaceful morning, until dear Ginny had insisted upon bringing up the rather detested subject of swimming lessons. It had been an ongoing battle between Ginny and Lily for the past two months. Harry had decided about three weeks in that he could care less. But Ginny was just as stubborn as Lily and refused to drop the issue.

"Yes, Lily," Ginny said firmly, "You are going to swimming lessons, whether you want to or not, so will you stop wailing!"

"NO! NOT GOING!" Lily squealed, "NOT NOT NOT!"

"Lils, can you please just shut your mouth!" eight year old James said, "Honestly, _some _of us are quite busy right now!"

"Busy doing what? Polishing your broomstick?" six year old Albus taunted.

"Oh, shut it, Al. This isn't a joke. Maintaining your broomstick is _work_," James said in a patronizing tone, as he picked up the special powders and potions and rearranged them, for what seemed the fifty millionth time.

"Yeah, work that's _useless_."

"WON'T WON'T WON'T!"

"You are going Lily, now stop this fuss!"

"It is not, Al!"

"_Useless!_"

"WON'T!"

Harry's head would explode in the next five seconds if he had to endure any more of this mess. Honestly, couldn't he just have _one _normal child? That's all he'd ask for. _One. _Unfortunately, fate had not been slated towards Harry when it came to children.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"WON'T! I WON'T!"

"Yes you will!"

"WON'T!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Harry roared over the madness. All three kids and Ginny froze. Then Lily burst into tears.

Ginny gave Harry the ultimate death glare. The one that said, 'Someone's going to get quite a talking-too later on.' Harry blanched. That look was usually reserved for James and Albus.

Lily's wails drowned out the rest of Harry's thoughts.

"See, Harry? You made Lily cry! How could you?" Ginny said in an arresting tone, gathering Lily onto her lap, "It's ok, sweetie. Mommy loves you."

The rather intelligent toddler seized her opportunity.

"No lessons?" she said in a small voice.

"You still have to go to lessons, sweetheart."

"I love Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, squirming out of Ginny's grip and running over to Harry, "Daddy doesn't make me do lessons, right Daddy?"

"Listen, Lily. You still have to do the lessons," Harry said. Ginny nodded approvingly.

"Me no loves you anymore!" Lily cried out, and ran over to James, "Me loves Jamesy."

James rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Lils, don't call me Jamesy!"

"Me no loves you either," Lily whimpered, jumping over to Albus, "Me loves Al."

Albus took her on his lap. He was a very mature child for his tender age of six, and he began to give her a pep talk.

"Listen, Lil. You should go to swimming lessons – no, don't you give me that look – because swimming is great! You can see through the water with these things Muggles made; they're called goggles, and Mum's already bought you some pink ones…" Albus's voice trailed off at the look of abject horror on his sister's face. She let out an earsplitting wail and backed away from him in terror.

"Nobody loves me! No one loves Lily!" she cried out, and broke down into tears, "No love me. No one love me. No love. Poor Lily. Lily all alone!"

"Now don't be ridiculous, Lily," Harry said consolingly, "We love you a lot. And because we love you, we are going to make you learn to swim."

"No love Lily. No one care. Lily is alone! Lily lonely. Lily have no one who loves her!" Lily moaned on.

"Lily," Ginny said determinedly, "You are going to these lessons if I have to drag you there!"

"Never!" Lily wept, "Not going. If I goes, I'll die!"

Ginny sighed, and looked at Harry for help. The ever-helpful husband simply lifted his hands in defeat.

"You are going, Lily, whether you want to or not! So I suggest you go with a happy heart, because it will be much more fun for you if you go with a good attitude."

"Won't! I is going to die if I goes!" sniveled Lily.

"No, I promise, you won't die. You'll be perfectly all right. Nothing will happen to you. Mummy is going to go with you! Mummy will watch you the whole time!" Ginny explained.

"Mummy will be there, for whole time?" Lily said, her little red face rising out of her arms.

"For the whole time," Ginny assured her.

"Are you sure?" Lily said worriedly.

"Of course! What are you worried about?"

"I is worried that maybe, maybe I will, I will…I will….I is scared that I is going to die! That I is going to drown!"

"No, no, you won't drown!" Ginny said consolingly, "What made you think that?"

"Jamesy says you drown in water!"

James shrugged his shoulders under sudden intense stares from both Harry and Ginny.

"James Sirius Potter, what on earth did you tell your sister that for?" Ginny accused.

"I didn't say she would, I just said she _might _if she doesn't learn how to swim?" James protested.

"James, you shouldn't have said that! Don't you see how upset you sister is?" Harry asked.

"Don't you remember that this is the same girl who said she didn't love you a few minutes ago? Seriously, peoples, where is your perspective?" James said, throwing up his hands.

"James, don't sass your father!"

"Ok, Mum," James said reluctantly, rolling his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Now, Lily we have to go or we will be very late for your swimming lessons. Come along, honey."

Lily gulped, and slowly followed her mother.

As soon as they were out the door, James and Albus sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad that's over!" Albus said.

"For once, Al, I agree with you!" James replied, and picked up his broom polishing kit.

Harry smiled. For once, all was quiet in the Potter house.

**So, what did you think? I know it's not _fabulous _but please tell me what you think! I haven't gotten a review in like three days, for any of my stories, and I have like 19! Please please please please please please please please please review! Please? You will make my day, and I will give you cookies. (Hands out virtual cookies to everyone who has the intention to review my little story.)**


End file.
